


I can kiss you just as hard...

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Dominance, Fanart, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, yeah, I did one based on the famous photo of the kissing sailor in WWII, and someone suggested reversing their positions. This gradually came together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can kiss you just as hard...

Title: I can kiss you just as hard...  
Author: basaltgrrl  
Pairing: sam/gene  
Rating: green cortina  
Summary: So, yeah, I did that one based on the famous photo of the kissing sailor in WWII, and someone suggested reversing their positions. This gradually came together.

 

 


End file.
